


Big brother Jack Kelly

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Series: Jack Kelly growing up [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Jack being a good big brother, jack being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: I wanted to write how Jack found Half-pint and Scout,,, so I did it lol
Series: Jack Kelly growing up [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579777
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Half-pint

Jack had been walking down the streets hawking headlines. Old ladies pinching his cheeks and giving him money. If he caughed he got more. He then finished up selling and had time before he had to go pick up Alice and Eliza from school. He walked around and saw a kid, all alone, a little kid. He ran over. 

“Hey buddy… you okay?” He asked. No answer. “No… don’t wanna talk? That’s okay.” He sat next to him. “Waiting fer anyone?” The boy shook his head. “No? Me either.” He shrugged. “Got anywhere ta go?” He asked. The boy shook his head. “I’s Jack.” Jack said. He boy now lifted his head and looked at him, Jack greeted him with a smile. Cute kid, brown eyes, light freckles on the nose and longish hair. “I’s thirteen, almost fourteen, how about you?”

“seven…” He said.

_An answer, good work Kelly._

“Woah! seven wow! Big year, a lot more fun than thirteen.” He said. A little smile from the boy, a cute smile. 

“Thirteen and a half.”

“Yeah, you’s right. Thirteen n’ a half.” He smiled. “Ever gonna tell me your name?”

“I don’t like my name. Daddy yelled it a lot…”

“Oh... Sorry about that kid… I get that, my daddy didn’t yell at me but I did changed my name afta he died.”

“You did?”

“Uh huh. My name was Francis, Francis Sullivan. But I changed it ta Jack Kelly.”

“Why?”

“It was my daddy’s nickname for me, n’ I like it better.”

“What about your mama?”

“I don’t remember ‘er.”

“Me either…” He frowned.

“But you remember yer dad?”

“He got mean… he said mama was better… he didn’t like me. And he was always drinking stuff he said I was too little fer.”

“Yeah… I got guys who don’t like me either who are always drinkin stuff I’s too young fer… sucks don’t it?”

“Yeah… who don’t like you?”

“This guy… he uh… look I’s gonna tell ya somethin, don’t freak out kay?”

“Kay.”

“I was in jail, now I didn’t do nothin. The refuge just takes whatever kids they can. N’ the guy who runs it… he don’t like me n’ likes to beat me up. Where’s your pop now?”

“He left. Said he don’t want me no more. Left the city.” 

_Holy shit._

“Yeah, well then screw him. Where are you gonna live?”

“I dunno… here.”

“Well, look, I’s a newsie, we run around n’ sell papers all day. N’ we have a place ta stay! Wanna be a newsie?”

“Really?”

“Uh huh. We’ll take care of ya. N’ no ones gonna hit you ever again okay? I promise you. No one is going to hurt you.” He said. The kid hugged him. 

“James… My name's James…” He said, 

“Yeah? Well you’s a newsie now, most of us got nicknames, I got the perfect one picked out fer ya, ya want one?”

“Uh-huh!”

“How bout… Half-pint.”

“Yeah! I like that!” He smiled. 

“Awesome buddy!"

“Let's go… I gotta go pick up my friends from school n’ I don’t wanna lose ya. They’s nice, their names are Alice n’ Eliza.”

“Girls?”

“Uh huh, I met them while selling one day. You’ll meet the boys later.”

“Okay… are they nice?”

“They’s my best friends… we all became a family. We’s all brothas, you’s gonna be our new baby brotha.”

“Really?”

“Yep!” He said. The kid hugged him again. Jack hugged him back showing the boy some love he probably hadn’t had in a while. “Wanna hop on my back? I’ll hold on tight I promise.” He said. The boy nodded and held onto Jack’s back. Jack fooled around on the walk acting like the boy was heavy getting him to laugh. They got to the school and waited a few minutes. Then kids came out, Jack put Half-pint down but let the kid hold his hand. They girls came out and hugged him. 

“Hey! Half-pint, this one is Alice, she’s real nice, and that’s Eliza, she’s nice too.” He said. 

“Hi buddy. Are you Jack’s new friend?” Eliza said. He nodded. 

“How old are you?” Alice asked. 

“seven.”

“Oh wow. Big year. Jack acts like he’s seven sometimes you’ll get along.” Eliza said.

“But he’s thirteen n’ a half.”

“Yes he is.” She laughed. They began their walk. Jack put Half-pint on his shoulders and started the walk. Half-pint started talking more and more. He got home with the kid on his shoulders.

“BOYS!” He shouted. They ran down. “This here is Half-pint. He’s one of us now yeah? Nice kid, you’s gonna love ‘im. Half-pint, that’s Race, that’s Crutchie, there’s Albert, Elmer, Buttons, Mush, Mike, Ike, Smalls, Specs, Finch, Jojo, Romeo, Henry n’ Tommy Boy.” 

“That’s a lot.” He said getting them to laugh. 

“Yeah buddy, it’s a lot, you’ll get used ta it. Might not get used ta Race though, he’s pretty annoyin.” He smirked. Race nudged him and Jack laughed. “I’s kiddin buddy, he’s one of my best friends, we joke around like that, you’ll get there.” He said. Half-pint then started talking to the boys. They got laughs out of him and he learned names fast. He took a liking to Race at first. Jack knew he’d turn out to be a mini Race. Then finally bedtime. Half-pint looked scared.

“Stay downstairs tanight.” Jack whispered to Crutchie who nodded. “Hey, buddy, you can stay with Jackie okay? I have had some bad dreams n’ know it’s betta ta be with someone.” He said,

“Thanks…” He said. 

“Course.” He said. Half-pint stayed close to Jack and cuddled up against him eventually falling asleep. Jack smiled. He stayed with Half-pint for his first day of selling, he taught the kid is tricks and they both sold out by the time to pick up Alice and Eliza. After a while the kid was so comfortable with everyone. He knew the boys, he loved the boys, the boys loved him. He’d cry to Jack if he needed to and Jack allowed him to, comforting him to his best ability which despite what he thought, he was actually really good at. The most rewarding feeling was getting that hug and the small voice,

“I love you Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I just wanted to go back to younger Jack and how sweet he is with the boys. I hope you guys liked him and Half-pint!!! The one with Scout should be up tomorrow ;)
> 
> and after this I have something else I just started going WAYY back to little little Jack


	2. Scout

Race told Jack he’d sell with Half-pint today. Jack said okay and ran to go walk the girls to school. They hugged him and walked with him. He hawked headlines once they got to school smiling at some girls who were on their way to school and getting money from his smile. He sold out and went to buy an apple. There was a little boy reaching for an apple. Jack smiled at him and got him that apple.

“Thank you!” He said and started walking away. 

“Hey!” The owner said.

“Relax, I’s payin fer ‘im.” Jack said handing the guy money then running off to the kid. “Hey! Bud wait!” He said. The kid stopped. God this kid was cute. “Buddy you gotta pay fer that…"

“I don’t have money.” He said, Jack reached for this kids hand and took him into his ally. 

“Bud, look ya gotta pay… they’ll take ya ta the refuge n’ that ain’t fun, they beat kids up.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve been there. They take kids fer no reason and I’s the favorite… they like ta beat me up bad.”

“Are they gonna beat me up?”

“Nah, I paid fer ya don’t worry. You got folks kid?” He asked. He shook his head. “How old are ya?”

“Four!” He smiled proudly.

“Four!?” He said in shock then had to cover it up. “That’s awesome! You’s a big boy! I’s Jack what about you?” He asked. The boy just looked at him. “You don’t know your name? ‘S okay bud-”

“I know my name.”

“Don’t wanna tell me then? Or you don’t like it… I know a lot of kids who don’t like their names…”

“I don’t like it mommy and daddy called it dumb… n’ me. They called me dumb...”

“Where’s yer ma and pa?” The kid just looked at him. “Oh… sorry buddy… me too.” He said.

“Were yours nice?”

“My daddy was… I don’t remember my mama, but yeah, she was nice.”

“Oh…” He said then just hugged Jack warming his heart. 

“Hey...I can give ya a nickname ya know. I’s good at that. Mosta my newsies have good nicknames.” He said changing the subject.

“Like what?"

“Well there’s Racetrack, we just call ‘im Race though, then ya got Buttons, Mush, Crutchie-” The kid giggled.

“Mush!”

“Yep! Cause he was a lil mush!”

“What would my nickname be?”

“Well, do ya wanna be a newsie?”

“Is it hard?”

“Nah, I’ll teach ya n’ you can sell with me! You just shout random funny headlines n’ people give ya money, then ya get all the apples ya want.”

“Can I be a newsie?”

“Yes you can!”

“What would my nickname be?”

“I’s thinkin Scout. Scout suits ya. Ya like that?”

“Scout… yeah! Yeah I like that! Scout!” He jumped up. Jack laughed.

“I’m glad, Scout. But… ya gotta come live with us, I’ll pay fer you tanight. You’s gonna meet all the boys too, even Mush.” He said. The boy giggled. “I think you’ll like Half-pint, he’s a lil olda than you. You’d like ‘im. I can tell.” Jack said. “N’ you’s gonna get ta stick with Jackie kay?”

“Jackie! I like that!” He giggled while taking a bite of the apple. 

“Yeah? Good.” He laughed. “I gotta go pick up my friends from school. They ain’t newsies, I met them sellin. You’s comin with me kay?”

“Kay.” He said. 

“You’s really four kid?”

“Uh huh.” He smiled

“That’s crazy.”

“How old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

“Woah.” He said. Jack laughed and picked him up putting the kid on his shoulders. They got to the school right as they got out. 

“Eliza! Alice! This here is Scout! Four years old!” He said taking Scout off his shoulders.

“Four! You’re a big boy huh?” Eliza said. He nodded. 

“Are you married to him?” He asked her. All three of the older kids started laughing. 

“Nope, he’s like our big brother, he’ll be like your big brother too.”

“I always wanted a brother!”

“Good, cause you’s about ta have a whole bunch!” Jack said. He smiled. They walked the girls home Scout looked tired of walking so Jack picked him up. 

“He’s so cute holy shit.” He mouthed to the girls getting them to laugh. He dropped them off and got the kid back to the lodging house. He carefully woke him up and called all the boys down. Everyone was gentle saying hi to him. Half-pint meeting Scout was Jack’s favorite reaction. 

“Hi! I’s Half-pint! Jack found me too! We’s gonna be friends okay?”

“Yeah!” He jumped up. 

“Half-pint, go up n’ show ‘im round.”

“Can I show him my bed?”

“Yeah! Go ahead!” He said. They ran up. 

“Holy crap Jack… how old is he?” Race asked.

“Four…” 

“Four!? Holy crap we can’t take care of a-”

“Yes we can! Look, I was five, you was five, it’s one year younga. N’ where else can he go huh?” He smiled. “He’ll be fine we got this Racer.” 

“What do you know bout ‘im?”

“Folks ain’t good. neither of ‘em. Don’t like his real name, won’t say his real name. Cute kid though, stayin with me. We’s gonna make millions.” He grinned. They played cards then got ready for bed. He went to the kids. 

“Jack always tells a story!” Half-pint explained. Jack pulled Scout on to his lap. He told them about Santa Fe. Half-pint fell asleep, Scout was still awake.

“Hey bud, you get nightmares?”

“Sometimes…”

“Yeah? Me too… lots of kids have ‘em their first night, stay with me fer the night yeah? That way you’s only wakin me up…” He said he was so glad he learned that from Backbone. The kid nodded. The kid fell asleep first, that's when Jack allowed himself to go to bed. He was woken up later on in the night, Scout with tears in his eyes, he looked so scared. Jack sat up and extended his arms. The little boy crawled right into his embrace. 

“I want my mama and dada…” He said. Jack held him tighter.

“Thought you said they was mean?”

“They were… but not always… not in dreams…” He said. Jack frowned. 

“Hey, ya know what I do when I have bad dreams?” he said rubbing the boys back.

“What?”

“I draw the bad dream n’ then I draw a good dream… wanna try? We can both go. N’ then you can talk ta me bout it. You’ll feel better.” He said. Scout nodded. Jack grabbed his sketchbook. “Me first or you first?”

“You first.” He said. Jack drew a line down the middle. First he drew him and a spider, Scout didn’t need to know why. Then he drew the sunset, mountains and himself next to Scout. “You’re really good…” Scout said. 

“Thanks buddy, now look see, bad dream, good dream.” 

“You’s scared of spidas?”

“Something like that yeah.” He said. 

“N’ what’s that?”

“That’s that place I was tellin you n’ Half-pint about, Santa Fe. N’ I always draw a friend there with me.”

“Which friend?”

“You... If ya wanna be friends.” He smiled. Scout smiled at Jack.

“I wanna be friends.”

“Good, me too. Your turn ta draw.” He said. Scout mimicked Jack, sticking his tongue out while he drew and letting the smallest smile crack.

“Done.”

“Ah, lets see, what’s that?”

“That's what mommy and daddy would drink before yelling at me… I think it’s poison.”

“It is.” Jack said. 

“N’ what’s your good dream?”

“I copied you… I liked yours.” He said. Jack smiled and shut the book. 

“So what’s up bud… we’re friends right? Friends talk ta each other, you tell me a secret I’ll tell you one. You can tell me anything ya want.”

“My name’s Randolph, everyone called me Randy though… b-but I like Scout more… keep callin me Scout.”

“I will buddy, always. Guess what.”

“What?”

“My name ain’t Jack. Well, it is, my name’s Jack Kelly, but it’s not the name my mama and papa gave me.”

“What name did they give you?”

“Francis Sullivian. I changed it after they-”

“Died?”

“Yeah…” 

“How’d you come up with Jack Kelly?”

“It was my daddy’s nickname. He was nice, he didn’t hit me… anotha guy does that.” He said. Scout hugged him. Jack squeezed back. 

“Get some sleep, I love you Scout.”

“I love you Jack.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to try and make this one cuter than the last :') meet baby Scout everyone.
> 
> anyway that's it for this one!! it was really short but I hope you liked Jack and the kids. Thank you for reading!! :') <3333
> 
> ps. tomorrow I'll have the first chapter of the next one up ,,, five year old Jack might be one of my favorite things to write bc he's so little and sassy so I hope you'll enjoy that ;)


End file.
